foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dark Perkulator Library
The Dark Perkulator Library was the faction archive for the Dark Perkulator faction. It was maintained by Rachel Duncan. The site was originally located at http://www.geocities.com/SoHo/Museum/5105/. Site Contents The website is divided into three sections, "The First Floor" (with a subsection called "The Holiday Reading Room"), "The Dark Perkulator Library", and "The Adult Reading Room". The first section contains stories about the Dark Perks themselves; the second includes Tracy-related stories suitable for a general audience; and the last includes adult (i.e. sexually explicit) stories involving Tracy. The First Floor * "The Dark Perkulator Mansion" by Cousin Mary * "The DP Throw a Party" by Cousin Mary * Mansion Rennovation Series by Cousin Renali ** "The Great Idea" ** "The Sickness of (God)Mother Mary" ** "Muse-zak" ** "Post Cure Plans of (Web)Mistress Renali" * "And Fear Leads to . . .Dentistry?" by Cousin Mary - Summary: Ouch! * "Carly Goes to Buckstars" by Cousin Shana - Summary: Shana pokes fun at the Webmistress *wink* * "Clean-up in Aisle Seven" by Cousin Renali - Summary: Tracy and Screed go grocery shopping with some Thugs * "Cold as Ice" by Caroline - Summary: DP Caroline visits Miklos during a Toronto cold snap. * "Cousin Mary Must Die" by Cousin Mary - Summary: Mary's worst fear comes true * "A DP Easter" by Cousin Mary - Summary: Springtime in the mansion * "The DP Menace" by Shana * "A Feast for Midnight" by Cousin Renali - Summary: A Pagan way to say good-bye * "How Fanfic is Written" by Cousin Mary - Summary: How it's done * "Into the Pink" by Demon Doctor Jenn - Summary: The birth of the Demon Doctor * "Knightmares" by Caroline - Summary: DP Caroline arrives at DP mansion,later suffers a severe caffeine hangover. * "Late At Night" by Cousin Mary and Shana - Summary: Insomnia will do that too you * "Laying Blame" by Cousin Mary - Summary: The DP Leaders point fingers * "Lights Out" by Cousin Shana * "The Loony Bin Booked Room #213" by Cousin Renali - Summary: A DP tries to explain to an outsider * "Mud, Blood and Dates" by Cousin Mary - Summary: An DP/HL crossover * "Muses to Spare" by Cousin Mary and Shana - Summary: Mary and Shana, very late at night * "Musings of a Godmommy" by Cousin Mary - Summary: What Mary's muse thinks when she isn't writing enough * "Revenge of the Bunnies" by Anne Jensen - Summary: HELP! * "Slipping a Miklos" by Cousin Mary - Summary: The DP mess with the Raven's Bartender * "Three Years and Counting" by Cousin Laura - Summary: the DP celebrates Laura's third drinkless anniversary The Holiday Reading Room These are on a separate page within the Dark Perks section of the site. Birthdays: * "The Birthday Song" by Cousin Mary - Summary: Happy Birthday, Tabs * "DP Anniversary" by Anne Jensen - Summary: The Faction has a birthday * "The DP Menace" by Cousin Mary - Summary: For Shana's birthday Tracy explains something to Vachon * "Happy Birthday" by Cousin Mary - Summary: A story for the Webmistress's brithday * "In Your Arms" by Miranda Lacroix - Summary: A Story for the Godmommy's Birthday * "Party Hat" by Cousin Shana - Summary: A Story for the Godmommy's Birthday * "Shaven Monkeys" by Cousin Mary - Summary: SC and Carly's Birthday * "Twin Karma" by Cousin Mary - Summary: A birthday story for the DP Ninja, Auntie Ren New Year's: * "Happy New Year's" by Cousin Mary Valentine's Day: * "Anti-Valentines" by Cousin Mary Easter: * "A Dp Easter" by Cousin Mary Fourth of July: * "Big, Red Firecracker" by Jennifer Colbert * "I Love the Smell of Symetx/C-4 in the Morning" by Cousin Mary and Cousin Shana Halloween: * The Zombie Series by Cousin Renali ** "Don't Taunt the Zombies (Halloween '98)" ** "An Ocean of Zombie Blood (Halloween '98)" The Dark Perkulator Library * "And If You'd Been Listening" by Cousin Renali (Category: Raven's Cellar and T&V flavors) - Summary: Tracy and Vachon finally listen * "And So It Goes" by Felicia Oliver (Category: T&V Pack) - Summary: Song Challenge * "Anymore" by Shana Nolan (Category: Rat Patrol) - Summary: Tracy after LK * "Bent" by Cousin Mary (Category: Dark Perk) - Summary: Tracy let's loose on the weekend * "Bigger than Life and Twice as Mean" by Cousin Mary - Summary: Tracy finds a fledgling * "Blondes, Vampires and a Television Set" by Anne Jensen (Category: T&V Pack) - Summary: Tracy and Vachon spy on the competition * "Chocolates on the Pillow" by Cousin Renali (Category: CERK Perk) - Summary: Chocolate addicton makes for strange bedfellows * "Clear and Bright" by Cousin Mary (Category: T&V Pack) - Summary: Tracy just after ATA * "Coming Across" by Cousin Mary (Category: Night Shift) - Summary: Nick is forced to bring Tracy across, but it's not just her who changes. * "A Conversation" by Emma Lighton - Summary: Lacroix and Vachon talk about Tracy * "Cyrano de Vachon" by Felicia Oliver (Category: T&V Pack]]) * "Daddy's Little Girl" by Micki Lynn McCormick (Category: T&V Pack]]) - Summary: Tracy and Vachon in a talent show * "Destined" by Felicia Oliver (Category: T&V Pack) - Summary: Madam Helene, we love ya! * "The End of Innocence" by Auntie Ren - Summary: Song Challenge: Tracy and her memories * "Forget Me Not" by Auntie Ren (Category: CERK Perk) - Summary: coming across * "Forgiveness" by Cousin Mary (Category: T&V Pack) * "Funeral" by Cousin Mary (Category: Cerk Perk) - Summary: Lacroix attends Tracy's funeral * "A Gentle Goodbye" by Miranda LaCroix (Category: CERK Perk) - Summary: Tracy and Lacroix say goodbye * "How the Thief Died" by Miranda LaCroix (Category: CERK Perk with some DP flavor) - Summary: Revenge * "I'd Like to Make a Request" by Emma Lighton (Category: Dark Perk) - Summary: Song Challenge: Tracy's crank phone call * "Just One of Those Days" by Emma Lighton (Category: T&V Pack) - Summary: Tracy's bad day * "kinda i want to" by Cousin Mary (Category: CERK Perk) - Summary: Song Challenge: NIN *whoohoo!* * "The Mallard" by Cousin Mary (Category: Dark Perk]]) - Summary: Chocolate! * "Melodrama" by Cousin Mary (Category: Dark Perk]]) - Summary: Vachon bemoans women; Screed wants one * "Miss Tracy" by Cousin Mary (Category: CERK Perk) - Summary: Halloween in the X-over FK Universe * "The Model Murders" by Micki Lynn McCormick (Category: T&V Pack) * "Mutual Acquaintances" by Cousin Mary - Summary: Tracy meets the Inca * "The Oldest Trick" by Felicia Oliver (Category: T&V Pack) * "On the Job Training" by Kim Colley (Category: Cerk Perk flavor) - Summary: Lacroix offers Tracy his brand of training * "One For the Road" by Cousin Mary (Category: Rat Patrol) - Summary: Tracy tells Vachon off on a cocktail napkin * "One Man's Treasure" by Kim Colley (Category: CERK Perk) - Summary: A truly fantastically twisted story * "One Slip" by Laura Griffith (Category: CERK Perk) - Summary: Part of the Song Challenge * "The Other Side" by Shana Nolan (Category: Raven's Cellar) - Summary: Life at the Raven from a different POV * "Push" by Miranda LaCroix (Category: CERK Perk) - Summary: Part of the Song Challenge * "Reinforcement" by Caroline LaRoche (Category: CERK Perk) - Summary: Lacroix tricks the Enforcers * "Relativity" by Cousin Mary - Summary: An alternate universe story that makes for a double take * "Return" by Eric McCann - Summary: An alternate universe for ATA * "Ruffled Feathers" by Eric McCann * "The Scent of Lilies" by Auntie Ren (Category: CERK Perk) - Summary : A very romantic Lacroix and some rare blossoms * "Sing" by Micki Lynn McCormick (Category: Rat Patrol) * "Something in the Blood" by Cousin Mary - Summary: The Vetter family legacy * "Somewhere, Someday" by Cousin Raven (Category: CERK Perk) * "Speak" by Laura Griffith - Summary: Part of the Song Challenge * "Special Place" by Cousin Mary (Category: T&V Pack) - Summary: One Tracy's special place is another's man's home. * "Sweet Surrender" by Cousin Mary (Category: CERK Perk) - Summary: Part of the Song Challenge * "That Old Black Magic" by Cousin Mary - Summary: 'Black Buddah' as it should have been * "A Thousand Words" by Shana Nolan (Category: CERK Perk) - Summary: Part of the Song Challenge * "The 24th of the Month" by Cousin Mary (Category: Dark Perk) - Summary: Tracy, around that time * "Tracy and Friends" by Cousin Mary (Category: CERK Perk) - Summary: Tracy, Lacroix and labor pains. * "Tracy's Last Knight" by Cousin Mary * "Tricks and Treats" by Felicia Oliver (Category: T&V Pack) - Summary: Halloween Challenge * "Two A.M." by Cousin Mary (Category: Rat Patrol) - Summary: Screed tries to explain to Vachon Series by Cousin Mary: (Category: Raven's Cellar) * "Sleeping Beauty" * "Long Day's Night" * "Close Shave" The Adult Reading Room * "Baliamos" by Shana Nolan (Category: Raven's Cellar) - Summary: Tracy and Miklos get down * "Cold Comfort" by Cousin Mary and Shana Nolan * "First Encounter" by Laura Griffin * "Is that Who I Think It Is" by Brandy Avatar (Category: Slash: Tracy/Natalie) - Summary: Tracy brings Nat across to a different side * "Line Tap" by Cousin Mary (Category: Rat Patrol) - Summary: Eavesdropping on some Ratsie Phone Sex. Whoohoo! * "Menage La Tracy" by Cousin Mary (Category: Cerk Perk) - Summary: Tracy, Lacroix and Nick * "Musk, Patchouli and Jasmine" by Shana Nolan (Category: Cerk Perk) * "A Night to Remember" by Rosemary Beard (Characters : Lacroix and Rose) * "One Stormy Night with a Romance Novel" by Cj Sachiko (Category: Cerk Perk) - Summary: Tracy and Lacroix write their own chapter * "Peccadillo's" by Cousin Mary (Category: Rat Patrol) - Summary: Tracy, Screed, NAKEDNESS! * "Private Dance" by Shana Nolan (Category: Raven's Cellar) - Summary: Sequel to "Baliamos" * "Promises" by Cousin Mary (Category: Cerk Perk) - Summary: Lacroix tries to fulfill his promise to Nicholas, only to find it's a promise he wished he hadn't made * "Raven's Fire" by Laura Griffin (Category: Cerk Perk) * "Shot Glass Full of Cherries" by Cousin Mary (Category: Raven's Cellar) - Summary: Miklos makes an offer * "Snowed In" by Cousin Mary (Category: Raven's Cellar) * "Stripping Surprise" by Shana Nolan (Category: Raven's Cellar) - Summary: Miklos bares it all for Tracy's birthday. Site History There is a copy of The Dark Perkulator Library on the Wayback Machine in an imperfect condition: missing almost all graphics and some of the stories (particularly DP faction fic). External Links * The Dark Perkulator Library - Wayback Machine copy Dark Perkulator Library + Dark Perkulator Library